Too cold Too warm
by Ranpichan
Summary: Songfic. Read And Review! SEE MY PROFILE


I'm In demand, my Dear Sevie (v.02)  
  
I'm not JR Krowling, ok?? i explain this all with all. LOL  
  
I loved this song too much, and i saw the video, and i supos y'all know WHO IS THE MAN that is with Sharleen, DON'T YOU??  
well, so I thought...Lol, Ya Know  
Nicole is the girl from another Sevie-fic, that I wrote in real paper.. (ok, I'm writting), and by now I think, this is a part of the same. But.. you'll see. you know. I'll add more chapters. At least, enjoy this short, simple song fic  
  
----------  
  
When we were together I was blown away  
just like paper from a fan  
but you would act like I was just a kid  
like we were never gonna' last  
  
----------  
  
NICOLE'S DIARY.  
  
I got up, and found the bed empty, once again. Alone. I got annoyned, and my eyes started to feel dry. I needed to cry. That was enough. I got a shower, and dressed up with my favourite robes. They were dark pink velvet. I looked myself in the mirror. In my honey-coloured eyes, the sadness was too present. I couldn't hide it. "Why Sevie...." I whispered. He said he loved me, that we would be together, and he leaves and ignores me, doesn't want me to be with him.   
  
The door opened. He came into our room, and, without looking at me, changed his clothes. I was looking at him, and he acted like if I were not there. "Honey?" I asked. He just gave me a look, like saying: "Shut up, don't you see I'm busy?", but he noticed I was crying (again). Then, he stopped and held me by my shoulders. "shh.. My dear Nicky, why are you crying?" He asked in his melting-silky voice. I hugged him. "You don't love me, why are you keeping this game?", I said. He kissed me sweetly, I tasted his sweet tongue. "Nicole,-I saw his black hipnotic eyes, and saw mine in his- you know I won't never leave you. Don't just be so childish. I thought I don't need to show you to let you know". I kept my sad eyes, but inside me, I wanted to curse him. My illusion was starting to dissapear, many time ago, and it was too low by the way to stay alive. "Do I love him?" I thought. That was like the 20th time he acted like that in that month. I was fedding up.   
  
He released me, and left me alone again. Some time later, I could hear the door slam.   
"Time to go"- I said, and went to Diagon alley. Because I was working in a shop, wich name I don't want to give.It was a famous shop, like Mango, or Springfield, in muggle world. It developed robes. Days were always the same, and I had to attend lots of clients. You know. There were usual clients, and some that only came when X-Mas or Halloween were next. I never had more than a few words with anyone. But, then, a guy called Nicholas, (I know because he told me) started talking to me. He had black eyes, as Severus did, but his hair was strangely blond-brown, (depending on the light), short, thin hair. His skin was tanned by the sun. He had a something. He looked shy, but was pretending me. After some days coming to the shop, just to see me, he convinced me to go on a date. I then saw a light at the end of my loneliness.  
  
----------  
  
But now I've got someone who cares for me, (yeah)  
wrote my name in silver sands  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
(you said) I was the best you've ever had  
  
because I'm in demand, (hey)  
  
----------  
  
NICOLE'S DIARY  
  
Severus was sitting at the sofa, reading the Daily Prophet, when I pased by the living room to leave the house. He rose his head from where he was reading, a little bit suprised. I wore a dark green robe, a high pigtail, some curls around my face, and long earings, I really looked like going to a party. He stood up, went by my side and hugged me from the back. He kissed my naked neck. I left a tear slide down from my left eye. He noticed about it. "What are you doing?"- He asked, worried. "I have a date" I said, coldly, and he changed his expression, to another, like if he was frightened. He was afraid...?. He gasped. "What kind of date, honey?" He asked with trembling voice. He never cried, he was too cold, so I knew It wouldn't hurt him, but because I didn't know how would he react, I lied to him. "With my shop mates. It's... Wilhelmina's Birthday, you know.." I remembered that just then, really, I had a date with Wilhelmina and the others so I would have to make a change on my plans.. at least the date with Nicholas was an hour before the girl's party. For a moment, I though he could read my mind, because he said "You are too pretty for a friend's party." I released myself from the hug. "Severus Snape, - I said in a rare tone- don't just act that way. We're not married or else, and we are too young, dear. If I can't go this pretty at 20, when will I? Won't you ever let me?" And then, I went away. I don'y know how did he react, but he looked too sad, when I opened the door to leave, I could hear how he sat on the sofa. I took my broom and flew to Diagon Alley. Nicholas was waiting, with a little red-white carnation in his hand for me. I put it on my hair. He took my hand and kissed it. "Good night, Miss Naita". (My last name, that I told him the day before) Then we went to a bar.   
  
  
Once there, I explained him the changes, and he said it was allright. We started to talk about our lives, but i didn't tell him about Sevie. He was american, and studied at the Salem School of Magic. He was at the house that here could be Griffindor, but that was not a problem, because the differences there were between the Ravenclaws and the Hupplepuffs "correspondant" houses. Then, he started talking about many things for example, he told me that my last name meant "to Cry" in Japanese. How bizarre. I was crying all the time. And then we noticed about our names, Nicole and Nicholas. We laughed, and then we saw that we were late to Wilhelmina's party. We took or brooms and flew so quickly to her house. My friends got suprised, because it wasn't Severus who was with me. I told them not to say anything about him. Wilhelmina's house was too colourful, and she had selected good music. We had a very good time, and time flew for all us.   
  
When the party finished, Nicholas brang me to a lake, and we sat in the green grass, now black, under the moonlight. His eyes looked strange then, interesting. He said he had a very good time with me, and then, gave me a present. He made a sketch in the air with his stick, and a pendant appeared. A silver one. And then I saw how my name was drew on it, in fire type. It was so beatiful. Nicole Naita, it said. Nicholas looked at me tenderly as I grabbed the pendant, and looked at it with shiny eyes. "Thank you, Nicholas", I just could say. He put it in my chest. It looked like a crown of silver flowers around my golden name, that changed of colour in times, and then the crown closed and formed a silver bunch. It then understood it was a magical pendant. He said it closed when the one who was looking at it didn't want to see my name. "Curious" I said. And I saw he got closer. "You're too beatiful, Nicole" he said. He looked too attractive, under that moonlight. I opened my mouth, without knowing what to say. "You look so good too.." words came out without control. He held my hand and I thought on my Sevie. I started to cry. It was like the night we decided to be together...  
  
I saw how Nicholas worried about me, and passed an arm around me. "Beauty girl, why are you crying? Did I do anything wrong? Sorry if it's my fault..." I looked at his worried face, and smiled, with the tears still running trhough my face. "No, I'm just... surprised, I'm too sensitive..." I lied in a part. And then he decided to kiss me. I received it, thinking of the way Sevie kissed me before. It was not the same. Snapie's way was like... false, this kiss was warm... but, I had doubts. Severus... I realized that Severus didn't really love me.  
  
----------  
  
You're thinking of the way you should've of held my, (hand)  
and all the times you'd say you didn't understand  
you never had our love written in your, (plans)  
  
But now I'm in demand  
  
----------  
  
SEVERUS' DIARY  
  
When she left, I felt, not my heart; my whole body instead, breaking in little pieces. She was going out alone? Why? Hadn't I treat her in a loving way? I supose she knew I loved her... She can't... but, she's true, I can't stop her if se wants to have fun.. but... I sat on the sofa again. And started to think. Really, I had gone out with her before, a few times.. many few.. almost four or five times, in this three years... and, I.. well, she had cried a lot by my fault. But I don't understand why she did. She knows I love her, and she loves me. I think I have shown it to her enough times..   
Mmmm.. but the way I have hugged her, kissed her... well, I have to admit they were not as warm as they were on the beggining.. Maybe if I felt it.. I'm not tired of her, but one can't be always so hot. But, maybe...I should be more delicate...she deserves it! But my time is too precious too... What the hell, I have no time for being so lovely. The Magic Ministery, makes me too busy. And loving is a way of expending time so silly...   
  
----------  
  
I never think you saw the best of me (ahh haa haa haa)  
there's a side you'll never know  
'cos love and loving are two different things (ah haa haa haa)  
set your sights far too low  
  
----------  
  
SEVERUS' DIARY  
  
I'm thinking of Nicole again. I'm wondering why I felt in love with her.. Well, I love her, If I lost her I would like to die, she's all, but it's impossible to keep her. But... she's stupid, and very sensitive. I sometimes wanted those tears to burn her skin...Maybe if she were as cold as I am....What am I saying? I'm not cold... I'm just a man. well, if she were like me we would be more happy. I love her... I'm loving.. her...  
  
----------  
  
But now I've got someone who cares for me, (yeah)  
he wrote my name in silver sands  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
(you said) I was the best you've ever had  
  
Because I'm in demand, (hey)  
***  
***  
  
----------  
  
When she came back, he was already in the bed, but he was not asleep. He was sat, like waiting for her. He really was being too frightened. She undressed and put on the night dress, ignoring him, as he did so many times, getting ready to enter the bed, and then, he couldn't wait anymore, and said: "Nicole, I just wanted you to know, you're the best I've ever had... you know, my best friend, my best partner, my confident, my all... I just don't want to loose you..." She entered the bed, and said : "I know, Sevie, I know... But now.. I'm In demand you know..." "What??" asked Snape, but she had already turned off the lights.   
  
----------  
  
It's only when I fall asleep  
I see that winning smile  
when my dreams just move along  
you've lost the race by miles  
  
-----------  
  
He was confused. But when he checked she was asleep, he smiled. "At least, she's by my side yet. She won't never leave me..."He thought. A few minutes later he fell asleep too.  
  
Nicole had a rare and a sweet dream that night. In the rare one, She was getting married with Nicholas, but her parents were not there. Severus had the hair longer than the way he had then, and was between the guests. He was serious, too serious, so sad, but was not crying. He had a macabre expression. Then she could see her parents' tombs far away. She left the rice throwing, and ran. Her wedding dress tore all converting in a black robe like Severus'. The tombs were empty, and at the epitaphius said: Muggles must die!!. Avera Kedavra!!! Then she felt someone by her side, laughing... a cold laugh. She rose her head, and saw a tall dark man who was holding Severus like he were a doll, and was the person who was laughing, laughing, laughing.... She got up, crying, and waited to calm down. The she fell asleep again. In the "sweet" dream, she was with Nicholas. They were together, loving eachother. She felt so comfortable. She was free, feeling loved, not the way she felt with Snape. She finally knew Severus was not the man of her ife. She decided to leave him, the next day.  
  
----------  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
stay, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
***  
but now I'm in demand, (yeah)  
you know I'm in demand  
(say you're in demand)  
***  
  
----------  
  
As she thought, she did. She said it coldly. And he, got frozen, attached to the floor. It was not possible.   
"NO!!!" He finally screamed, making her tremble, and scare. "Don't do me this!!!"-continued screaming.   
Then she could talk. "I don't love you anymore, Severus. Anyway you don't love me too...".   
"That's not true, Nicky, I... I... I had no time!!!" - he said, but Nicole replied   
"Your time and your plans!! You never had our love written in your plans!! Can't you see I need your love?? Couldn't you see it?"   
"But I do love you!" He said.  
She finally started to cry. "You should have shown it to me. I did love you, but, I'm in demand, my Dear Snape, and I finally found a love that cares of me, not the way you do. He wrote my name in this... Pendant" She grabbed it from a pocket, and shown it to Severus. The pendant opened, and shown the beatiful art saying ·Nicole Naita·. He gasped. "You can't do anything. Yeah, stay there, try to understand. I'm going to look for my real love."  
She made a movement with her stick, and her luggage appeard. She crossed the door, and heard him say: "Ok, but don't come back here!!". She slammed the door, drinking her own tears, that were falling in pain.   
  
Severus sat on the sofa, and covered is face with both hands. He was thinking about, and let his tears wet his hands.... "Nicole..."  
  
---------  
  
A'S NOTES  
  
This is the v.02 of this fanfiction. Now It's revised, and I think most of the horribles wrongs have been repared. :P  
I have changed some things, and added some others, not much. I think you all deserve it. Please, Review!!. I promise there will be a history, where this fanfic would belong too. And It will be interesting!! (That is what my friends did say when I explained them my Idea)  
It would be about Nicole's story... I won't say more than that she will be with Sape and something too big is going to happen. LOL. By the way, be patiet, and REVIEW!!!. I'm just writing it on "real paper".  
  
Love. KAwaII 


End file.
